Team Rocket Witches - A Pokemon Parody of Macbeth
by Typomouse
Summary: Well, y'know, I was obsessed with pokemon around the same time we were learning about MacBeth in class at school and this.. sorta.. popped out. o.o


[Thunder. Enter the three Witches (Team Rocket)]  
Setting: A cave, a large boiling cauldron in the middle, and three forms satnding around it. The Rocket Motto Music (tm) Starts playing, and as it does, the lights come up upon the three players. Jessie, in a cute little 'Wendy the Witch" outfit, Meowth in a snappy little warlock's outfit, And James.. Dressed as.. Ehh.. Elvira..  
  
Jessie "Thrice the brinded cat hath mew'd."   
Meowth: "Meowth, Meowth, Meowth!"  
James: "SHHH!!! It's my line now!" A pause. "Jessie, what was my line?"  
Jessie: Staring at him, she grabs a script out of thin air, and beans him over the head with it. "READ THE SCRIPT YOU IDIOT!"  
James: "OWwwwww, Jessie, that Huuurt, Why'd you go and do thaaaaaaat? It really huuuuuuurt! Owwwww, I think my skull's craaaacked!"  
Meowth: Amusedly remarks, "T'rice and once da hedge-pig whined."  
Jessie: "Shush, the both of you! Let's just get this over with!"  
James: adds, sulking, "Harpier cries 'Tis time, 'tis time."  
Meowth: "Or in Jessie's case, 'Harpy cries..'."  
Jessie: Glares at them both. "All right. All together. Round about the cauldron go; In the poison'd entrails throw." hands Meowth a container of purple goop.  
Meowth: "Poisoned Entrails? Jessie you didn't say nuthin' about dat!"   
Jessie: "Oh don't worry. This is a kid's show. It's really just purple flourescent jello."  
James; "MMmm, Jello! There's always room for it!"  
Jessie: weatdrops. "Get your mind off food and get it back on work!"  
Meowth: Makes a face and dumps the goop into the pot. "Yuck. Dis is da last time we let jessie pick da recipes."  
Jessie: grinds her teeth. "Toad, that under cold stone Days and nights has thirty-one Swelter'd venom sleeping got--"  
James: "Is that anything like a gastly's night shake attack?"  
Meowth: is handed a jar of even worse looking glop by jessie. He starts to look a little green. "Dis ain' no nightshade attack dat I ever seen b'fore." he dumps the jar in, and steps back as the cauldron starts to glow.  
Jessie: "Come on, Chicken and chicken little, let's get this over with! Boil thou first i' the charmed pot."  
James: "Double, double toil and trouble;"  
Jessie: "Fire burn, and cauldron bubble."  
Meowth: "You know, Jessie, you sure got some funky ideas on changing dat motto of ours."  
James: "Fillet of a fenny snake-- Fenny Snake, is that anything like an Ekans?"  
Jessie: "How the heck should I know? It says put it in the cauldron!"  
James: "But Jessie--"  
Jessie: points at the script. "In the cauldron boil and bake." Beans him on the head again. "In the cauldron boil and Bake!"  
Meowth: grabs the script and turns it sideways, leafing through it. " Where does dis ting say we get payed again?"  
Jessie: "GIMMIE THAT!" Snatches the script away, and achems. Then, "Eye of newt and toe of frog," she drops down, and comes up with a huge bowl, pouring it in.   
James: grabs the script and reads "Wool of bat and tongue of dog-- Poor Growlie! " he sniffles. "I had to leave him all alone there in the mansion!" he begins bawling.  
Meowth: "Here he goes again about dat stupid dog.." he pours in another vat of stuff.   
Jessie: grabs the script away and bashes james over the head with it again. "Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting! Lizard's leg and owlet's wing! You hear me?"  
James: "Oooh I hear you I hear you just stop beating me in the head!"   
Meowth: grabs away the script again " 'For a charm of powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.' OOoh, I like dat one. It talks about Charms, like mine!" he rubs the charm on his head.  
Jessie: "Double, double toil and trouble!" strikes a pose.  
James: strikes a pose, rose in hand. "Fire burn and cauldron bubble!" a pause. "I really like this better then that stupid motto that Butch and Cassidy made!"  
Meowth: keeps reading. "Scale of dragon, toot' of wolf, Witches' mummy, maw and gulf Of da ravin'd salt-sea shark.." as he's reading, Jessie and james are pouring things into the cauldron.  
James: "Witches? AAAAAUGH! Jessibelle! She's in this script!" begins running around the cauldron in a pan.   
Jessie: face-palms. "Oh for the love of.."  
Meowth: watches james run around. Sticks out his leg, tripping the buffoon up. A loud crash is heard. "Achem. Root of hemlock digg'd i' da dark, Liver of blaspheming Jew--" Jessie dumps some more things in. It sparks and explodes into smoke.  
James: comes clomping back in, a bucket stuck on his foot, and a mop up his back with the wig-like fronds hanging in his face. "Whoever put that janitor's closet in this cave really needs to rethink his building plan!"  
Jessie: "Sit down before you hurt yourself." she sighs, before taking the script. "Meowth, you pour this stuff in for me. Gall of goat, and slips of yew Silver'd in the moon's eclipse--"   
Meowth: "I still say dis is da weirdest recipe you've ever come up wit', Jessie." he pours a bucket of slop into the cauldron.  
Jessie: "Be quiet. James, help him!"  
James: "But you told me to--" Jessie glares at him. "OKay okay!"   
Jessie: "Nose of Turk and Tartar's lips, Finger of birth-strangled babe Ditch-deliver'd by a drab, Make the gruel thick and slab: Add thereto a tiger's chaudron, For the ingredients of our cauldron."   
James & Meowth: hurredly work to pour all the stuff in in a flurry, before stopping, both unched over and panting.   
Jessie: "Double, double toil and trouble!" pours a ladle full into a bowl  
James: "Fire burn and *Gasp* cauldron bubble." holds up a tray with silverware and a vase with flowers in it.  
Meowth: takes the script from Jessie as she sets the bowl on the tray."Cool it with a baboon's blood, Then the charm is firm and good." he looks to Jessie and James. "Well, it's done!"  
James: peers at the bowl of soup up close, eyes blinking. "OOOohoohohoh."  
Jessie: "Let's take it to the boss!" She beams cheerfully, before trotting off, dragging james (who's holding the tray upright) by the ear.  
Meowth: "I dunno. I still say dat's da weirdest recipe for chicken soup I've -ever- hoid of."  
(Exunt) 


End file.
